Star Fox Equestria
by Daycember
Summary: Since the Anglar Blitz, the galaxy is at peace...until this day, with Oikonny's invasion on Katina. But, in another system away from Lylat, a new threat arise and only one famous team can fight it: The StarFox Team.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the light grey ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head, a deep sigh escaped his muzzle. How much time has passed since the Anglar Blitz? One year? Two? In all honesty, he stopped to count after the first six months and the fact that he was in space was not helping to keep track of the time. Now, the only members of the team were him and ROB 64, the robot/A.I of the Great Fox II...just like after the Aparoid Invasion. The legendary Fox McCloud had almost lost everything in this war: the vixen of his life, his celebrity, eclipsed by Star Wolf which gave the final blow to the Anglar Emperor, and what remained of his team.

Now, he was completely alone, in his Mother Ship, drifting around the orbit of Corneria. Since Krystal flew away at the end of the war, he didn't have any news about her whatsoever from Katt Monroe or Lucy Hare, the daughter of his mentor, Peppy Hare.

He only pushed her away to protect her, not to hurt both of their feelings. But in the end, it was useless because it left the two foxes completely devastated emotionally and she disappeared.

Fox hated himself for months after she flew away but he learned to live with this fact. A knot appeared in his guts everytime he thinks about it and all the other scenarios which could have happened if he had acted differently. A lot of question popped in his mind: where was she actually? What was she doing? Did she was involved in a romantic relationship with someone else?

At the last thought, Fox could taste ash on his tongue and in his mouth. It was the only thing he hated most than everything: imagine her in the arms of someone else...or those of Panther Caroso.

But now, what was the most important for him was the fact that everyone was happy. Slippy was married with Amanda and had two childrens for the moment; Falco created his own squad with Dash Bowman, Andross's grandson, and Katt. Finally, Peppy was still working as the General of the Cornerian Army.

The galaxy was at peace, so no one needed Fox's services as a mercenary…for now.

Not feeling sleepy anymore, he stood up and walked in his personal bathroom to take a shower. The hot water against his light orange fur was all he needed to be completely awake. One shower later and with a towel around his mid-section, Fox stepped out of his bathroom. Looking outside, a grin grew on his face.

From his personal quarters, he could admire Corneria, the space and Solar. Oddly, Fox always was someone interested in looking at the stars. It provided him a strange sense of calm and peace. Why? He didn't know. His best guess was he inherited it from his father, just like his flying skill.

Unfortunately, his train of thoughts was interrupted the voice of ROB talking through the speakers.

"Incoming call from General Peppy! Priority one!"

Walking to his nightstand, the orange fox took a wireless earpiece and pressed the single button on it.

"I'm coming ROB, just give me a minute,"

He grabbed the first shirt he had within his reach, put it on and did the same the other clothes before taking his old white jacket with the logo of the team on it. Quickly, he left his quarters and trotted to the main room, used as a living/briefing room. ROB was already there, waiting for him. Then, Fox sat on a leather seat, in front of a table with the holographic device on it.

"You can answer now,"

After pushing a single button, the screen was turned on and the face of an old rabbit with red eyes and glasses, in his late fifty, appeared in the middle of the room.

"Long time no see, old timer,"

"It's good to see you too, Fox,"

The vulpine crossed his arms and looked directly in the eyes of his mentor, a small grin plastered on his face.

"So, I suppose you didn't only call me just to see if I was alright, especially with the priority of the transmission. Am I right?"

"Nothing can escape you, can't it?" replied the hare, softly shaking his head.

"Nope, sir,"

"Anyway, I need your help. Andrew Oikonny had created his own army and is trying to take over Katina!"

The ace pilot chuckled "Again? I hope it won't finish like the Aparoid Invasion this time,"

Peppy smiled at this.

"How many are they?"

"Six hundred, at least,"

"Okay...and do we have any fighting force there?"

"Yes, they are under the orders of someone you know very well, the captain Bill Grey,"

A faint smile appeared on Fox's face while he nodded.

"And why not sending Falco and his crew, he'll be more than happy to kick that ape's ass,"

"I've already sent Star Falco on another mission,"

"Perfect. ROB, you know what to do,"

"Affirmative. Opening of the portal in thirty seconds from...now,"

"Good luck Fox, and come back alive,"

"Don't worry Peppy, everything will be just fine,"

The vulpine was about to cut the communication when he was interrupted by his old friend and superior.

"Oh Fox, I almost forgot, is 100,000 credits enough as your flee?"

"Yeah, I could use it to repair ROB and improve some parts of the Great Fox,"

"Good, I'm transferring the money as we speak. Peppy out,"

A simple nod was the only response the hare received before the call was stopped. A large green circle appeared a few kilometers away from the old Cornerian Assault Carrier which began to move toward it.

"Portal complete. No interference detected. ETOA: ten seconds," informed the robot.

The moment after, the mothership flew through the gate and finds itself not far away from a battlefield full of Venomian and Cornerian Carrier. Both followed by smaller ships, just for one pilot, the Venomian/Cornerian fighters. Andrew's ships were colored in dark red/gold and the Cornerian Army had ships painted in white/green.

"Fortuna's casualties evaluated at 40%. At this rate, and without our help, they'll be all killed,"

Fox nodded, acknowledging the situation.

"ROB, let the Great Fox away from the battle, I'll take care of everything,"

"Affirmative, I'll send supply if needed,"

The mercenary left the room, rushing to the elevator. He stopped on the device and pushed the down arrow, two times. It began its course before slowing down and stopping two floors lower. The sound of his boots against the ground made of metal echoed in the large corridor leading to the docking bay. When he was in the hangar, Fox rushed at fast as possible and jumped into the only ship present. The fighter itself was one of the legendary Arwings, known to be one of the most powerful, fast and maneuverable ship of its category. It was shaped like a 'Y' but upside down, also colored in light grey/blue, had two Laser Cannons and a Smart Bomb Launcher. A red flying fox was painted at the base of both wings, the logo of the Star Fox team. The design of the ship was the same as when Fox saved Dinosaur Planet.

Despite its age, two decades, the Arwing was still one of the best ships. Even the fighters of the Cornerian Army couldn't stand a chance against it.

The cyan cockpit closed itself, protecting its pilot from the outside world. A few sentences appeared on the green screen in front of the vulpine:

_[Twin lasers: enabled_

_Alpha interface: enabled_

_All range mode: waiting_

_Beta interface: waiting_

_Secondary weapons: waiting_

_Primary weapons: enabled_

_Astrogation systems: enabled_

_Targeting systems: enabled_

_Nova bombs: waiting_

_Internal power: enabled_

_Life support: waiting_

_External power: disabled_

_Starflight mode: enabled_

_Deflecting shields: waiting]_

"This is Fox, ready for takeoff. ROB, report in!"

"Communications line…green. The lift lock has been released. Arwing primed and ready,"

The rail which suspended the ship moved on its own and launched Fox in the space, at high speed. The Arwing made a few barrel rolls before stopping, deploying its wings and flying in the middle of the battle.

"Let's rock and roll!"

**Meanwhile, at the other side of the galaxy…**

Tonight was one of the most beautiful nights of the summer. The sky was void of any cloud, thanks to the weather team, and there wasn't a single storm or even rain scheduled for the next two week.

In the white and gold castle of Canterlot where lived the two Princesses of Equestria, a lone pony was sitting at the balcony of the observatory. The castle itself was built in the side of a mountain, giving the possibility to see a wide part of the country. The mare, with a crescent moon as her Cutie Mark, was staring at the stars…more precisely at the white orb which replaced the sun during a few hours. Her blue coat was as dark as the night sky and her flowing mane, despite the lack of wind, as deep as the space itself. Slowly, the smile on her face disappeared and was replaced by a slight frown. Something was wrong with the stars tonight, she could feel it.

Just at the moment this thought reached her mind, another pony, with white coat and multicolored flowing mane this time, walked to her at a slow pace and sat at her left before also looking at the sky. Her Cutie Mark was representing a picture of the sun.

"Is something the matter, Lulu? You were not in your right mind at dinner. If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears,"

The first pony, which also had a horn and wings, turned her head toward the voice, still frowning.

"I-I don't know Tia. It's like there's something not right with the moon, as if 'the nightmare' was back or as if there was a magical disturbance. It could be nothing but my instincts tell me otherwise. I'd like to be wrong,"

The other mare, slightly taller than 'Lulu', raised an eyebrow, "I thought that young Spike had defeated it when he opened his heart to the Element of Generosity, Rarity," she said, slightly surprised.

"I thought it too, but something's not right, I can feel it in my bones,"

Tia lowered her neck to her sibling's level and nuzzled her, with a smile on her face. "Don't worry little sister, even if the dark mist comes back, we'll face it together and with the Elements of Harmony. But for now, let not this beautiful night you made be a waste because of a dark thought,"

"I hope you're right Celestia, I hope you're right," whispered the dark blue Alicorn to herself with a light grin, looking one last time at the sky, before leaving the room.

Luna walked back to the throne room, sat on her chair, ready for the night court which could be resumed in long hours of boredom, some paperwork and talking with the guards.

But, what she didn't know is that another unicorn, the librarian Twilight Sparkle, was stargazing at the same moment and could also sense the strange amount of magic coming from the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few seconds after the Great Fox created the portal**

"Captain! We're detecting gate transmission outside the combat sector!"

Just after the soldier said this, the large green portal appeared. A long ship, colored in grey and red, came out of it. The old Carrier was flying toward the Cornerian fleet before stopping less than ten kilometers away from the battle.

"Hang on guys, help is on the way!"

"Hey, I'm the reinforcement! So, don't whine because I was the only one available at the moment, you little ungrateful excuse of a bulldog!"

A single fighter, colored in grey and blue, flew in front of the Cornerian Fleet and joined them.

"Fox?! Is that you? I can't believe it!"

"It's my quote! Even after 15 years, you don't have the right to steal it!"

Bill couldn't help but laugh at this.

"So, what's the plan Fox?"

"Keep shooting down the Carriers and Battlecruisers, Oikonny is mine."

"You sure you can do it? You have to go through his whole fleet to fight him."

Fox smiled at the caring attitude of his old friend. "Bill, I've fought in the Area 6 and it was far much worse than this. And I wasn't as skilled as now. Don't worry for me, I'll be fine." he replied before accelerating towards his target.

Then, the battle began : watch?v=8QNTAJnb5A4&list=PLFB1891FFE6F8D3E0

An enemy ship passed before him, right in his screen with the green square. Before the rational part of his brain could do anything, his instinct kicked in and he pulled the trigger. A single laser, coming from the nose of the ship, left his plasma cannons and hit its target which exploded in tiny parts. A high-pitched sound was resonating in the cockpit, coming from his radar. Someone had locked him and was about to launch a laser beam or a bomb. Quickly, Fox pulled the stick to him, forcing his Arwing to do a loop. Then, he found himself just behind his opponent and killed it. Unfortunately, this technique left him vulnerable for a few seconds and, of course, another foe used it at its advantage to defeat the vulpine. This time, Fox used another tactic which was very dangerous and could finish in a collision between the two ships.

The fox suddenly braked, forcing his Arwing to stop its course. His enemy barely escaped from the possibly collision and continued to fly. Now, McCloud's foe was before him. At the first second it entered the green square, Fox pulled the trigger as fast as possible and destroyed it.

After this, a few ships tried to shoot him but the fox either dodged their lasers or made a barrel roll to deflect them. The Arwing may be one of the best but it wasn't invincible and could be destroyed, just like any other ship.

Slowly but surely, Fox was progressing. He stopped to count the number of his victims after fifty or so. From where he was, he could see Oikonny personal flagship but had a few Battlecruisers on his path.

Looking at his screen, the pilot swore. His shields were a quarter-down and he only had one Nova Bomb left. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to use it as a distraction. His left finger was about to press the button used to call ROB for a supply when he was interrupted.

"Unknown ships approaching at high speed." said the robot, in his monotonous voice.

"Who could that be?"

Three fighters flew before the Arwing before someone's voice could be heard in his headset.

"Hey Foxy, need some help?"

The pilot could restrain himself from smiling when it reached his ears. This voice belonged to one of his oldest friend and teammates.

"Sure Falco, I prefer to have you to watch my back than someone else, except Bill. But don't be too cocky."

"No problem pal. Katt, Dash and little ol' me will keep the other ships at bay and do me a favor... kick Oikonny's ass as hard as possible."

Fox couldn't help but laugh at the request.

"With pleasure."

Oikonny's Theme : watch?v=1FHavSc07c4

The vulpine pushed the Arwing at its maximum velocity while Star Falco was busy throwing lasers and bombs at the remaining cruisers and carriers. Luckily, Falco's plan perfectly worked. Fox flew around the dogfight without being noticed and dashed to Oikonny's mothership which was the same as when he rebelled on Fortuna.

"So, the legendary Fox McCloud is here to put me in jail, isn't it?"

"Not really Oikonny. After all those years, I'm really tired of dealing with you. So, I'm going to end you, just like your uncle."

A maniacal and sickening laugh left Andrew's mouth.

"You don't know what you're fighting McCloud, I'm not going to make the same mistake as the last time."

Fox's facial expression darkened. "Me too. I'll make sure that you stay down, definitively."

_[Hyper Laser: enabled]_

Fox began the hostilities first, he threw his last Nova Bomb, which exploded at the contact with his foe's ship and followed with a charged laser. He continued to shoot as fast as possible, wanting to end this fight quickly. But, contrary to what he thought, his assault left Oikonny's ship completely undamaged. The confusion was clearly visible on his face.

"What?"

"Playtime over McCloud."

A black large cannon appeared from the tip of the ship. Strangely, Fox's Arwing began to be attracted to the strange weapon. For the vulpine, this thing was like when Andross tried to eat his fighter on Venom and Sauria with his Telekinesis. He pulled his stick to left and barrel rolled a few times to try to escape this thing.

"Admire the power of my new weapon! A black hole generator!"

Hearing this, Fox's widened and his survival instinct took the control of his body and mind. He quickly made a U-turn and flew as fast as his Arwing could. Unfortunately, the hole was progressing on him. The distance between the two was becoming closer and closer. The orange fox deactivated all the systems he didn't need and transferred the energy to his G-Diffuser.

"Fox!" yelled the blue avian, approaching.

A growl escaped the vulpine's muzzle. "Don't come any closer Falco, I don't want anyone else to be trapped with me!" he replied while trying to control his ship which was dangerously shaking at this moment.

"But…and you?"

"I'll find a solution."

Fox decided to surcharge the engine, hoping he would gain enough speed to escape from the weapon's grip. A few warnings appeared on his screen, telling he was overheating his engine but ignored it. Until the moment when the power in the cockpit went off, deactivating all the systems still online, except for the life support. The second after, Oikonny's cannon exploded, quickly followed by the whole ship. Andross's nephew may be dead in the explosion but it was too late: Fox McCloud wasn't here anymore, he had fallen in the darkness of the black hole. Said vortex which disappeared.

**Three minutes earlier**

A deep brown monkey with glasses and a white jacket was furiously typing on a holographic screen. He left his position and walked to his superior.

"Sir, we don't know how but the vortex is out of control and still gaining power!"

"What? You must be kidding me! It's supposed to be perfect! I advise you to quickly find a solution before I decide to kill you with a round in the head! I will not let my uncle's work be wasted by your incompetence." screamed the nephew of Andross, anger clearly present in his voice.

The head scientist bowed. "Yes sir." he replied, trotting back to the computer to find the source of the problem.

Looking at the little scene from his seat, Andrew Oikonny slowly smiled and raised his hand.

"Wait a second. I think our now-wild black hole will help us to get rid of McCloud, and this, definitively. We'll take care of our first problem after."

The two watched Fox struggling with the gravitational field of the black hole and trying desperately to fly away. Internally, Oikonny was completely overwhelmed with joy by what he was seeing. One of his greatest enemy was about to die just before his eyes and the death of his uncle, the mighty Andross Oikonny, could be avenged.

Unfortunately, everything couldn't go as planned. Electrics arcs popped from the computers and other equipments, destroying everything.

"What's happening?"

"The vortex is dissipating too much energy and the ship is absorbing it! It could explode by any second from now!"

Just before Andrew could do anything, his mothership was engulfed in a blinding light.

"My uncle! I've failed you!"

The second after, there was nothing left of the ship and its crew.

Just like he imagined it, the interior of a black hole was void of anything except darkness. His ship continued into the void for what seems hours when a small light appeared far away from him. After a few minutes, the environment around him changed drastically. The darkness was suddenly replaced a beautiful cyan sky, void of any cloud. The sun was vey high in the sky.

"Where the heck am I?" asked the fox to himself.

Looking around him, the vulpine saw there was several distinct landmarks and a city before his eyes with a white castle. He decided to fly to it and spotted a garden with a wide area to land. After landing, the cockpit opened itself and its pilot jumped on the ground. Fortunately, the atmosphere of this strange land was breathable.

After a few seconds, Fox heard the sound of footsteps coming toward him and turned his body in this direction. He put a hand on his holster, ready to defend himself against whatever local threat this world could have. But he did not expect what he was actually seeing: white ponies with wings or horn, protected with a golden armor, and armed with spears.

_'Well, I hope they're as friendly as the Earthwalkers.'_

The group of guards, composed of ten ponies, stopped a few meters away from Fox and his Arwing.

"State your business creature! Are you friend or foe?!" asked one of them, in a commanding voice.

"Listen, I think we should begin with the presentations and the questions after. My name's Fox McCloud and to answer your question: I'm not your enemy. I was fighting against a really bad guy when I was aspired by a black hole and I ended here. I don't want to cause you any harm. I promise."

The pony who talked to him, a unicorn stallion, slightly nodded. "It would be better for both of us if you meet the Princess, they'll be able to take care of your problem. So, follow us and don't make any trouble."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Lead the way." smiled the orange vulpine, before being surrounded by the equines.


End file.
